


Good Shot

by plasma_in_ink



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gun Violence, Post-Game, but I think it is fun, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_in_ink/pseuds/plasma_in_ink





	Good Shot

Detective Jowd leaned against the wall, wary as a panther stalking prey. Actually, the analogy wasn't too far off. His radio buzzed. “I've got this exit covered,” it intoned. Jowd nodded, though obviously his team couldn’t see him over the line, “Ready to go in?”

Jowd pressed the button, trying not to breathe too heavily into the speaker. “Yes. Copy that.” he said. He adjusted his grip on his black, standard police-issue pistol, gritting his teeth as he prepared his body for the chaos to follow. And then, he broke down the door.

“Police! Freeze!” he bellowed, turning and aiming as a figure in black dashed in front of him. They vanished behind a stack of boxes. “I said freeze!” He heard a distinct clicking sound and ducked behind an old desk, upturning it as the first few shots rang out. “Damn...” he cursed, as he felt two of them impact the table. He prayed that it would hold. “Would it have killed them to have made this a nice, quiet arrest?” Immediately Jowd regretted his choice of words – it was becoming very likely that someone would die tonight.

He heard shouting and gunfire as his partner Cabanela joined him. He'd be all business – no dancing around in a gunfight. When Cabanela was focused, things got done. Jowd felt that sinking feeling in his chest. Yes, at least one body bag was leaving this warehouse tonight. Or more. How many criminals were there in here? They didn't know. He looked behind him, just to make sure someone wasn't sneaking up, before he peeked out in front. There – an opportunity to trade fire. He let loose, his earplugs keeping the explosion of gunpowder from breaking his eardrums.

In a place with as good cover as this, the usual option would be to trade fire and survive until the perp ran out of bullets. The problem was, there could very well be ammunition in the crates nearby, making that not very likely an option. The second option was to somehow take him out. _Nonlethally, please. _Jowd didn't want to kill if he didn't have to.

Still, he took the shots, forcing the perp back into cover... and away from where Cabanela was sneaking over to. That was the hopeful way – Hopefully, his cover fire had been enough to see Cabanela through. Jowd ducked back behind cover to reload before peeking out over the battered desk to see... the perp. The gun. Aimed at him.

A gun aimed at you is a funny thing. No longer in silhouette, it looks abstract, all boxy shapes and, not like a gun at all. Jowd could see it as if in slow motion – the trigger finger, the careful aim. He couldn't dodge that shot. Instead, he faced it head on as a single shot rang out.

Jowd was surprised when pain didn't blossom in his chest. He was surprised when the gun broke and dented in the perp's hand and, as if the world was suddenly in fast forward, things happened in rapid succession: Another shot broke the perp's hand, and they went down, screaming. Cabanela's opportunistic boot stomping down on the man’s back. Jowd turned around towards the source of the gunshot, adrenaline making him jump to it with jackrabbit speed. “Yomiel.” He gasped, at the blonde man behind him, gun smoking in his hand, “Yomiel, what are...”

“What am I doing here?” The man's voice was smooth, like silk. He could have made millions with that voice alone. “Why, saving your life, of course,” He tapped the gun barrel to the shades that he wore even in the dim light of indoors. “You're welcome.”

“I told you to stay behind, Yomiel!” Jowd snapped, holstering his gun. “Damn it, I told you to stay behind!”

“And I did. Behind you.” Yomiel's smirk was infuriating, but Jowd held himself back, trying to shove the adrenaline down and let rationality return. Cabanela was reading (or, rather, reeeeading) the man his rights, and the night was, somehow, going well. No one dead. _Thank the gods._

“How.” asked Jowd, “I didn't see you at all.”

“But you certainly looked – good job, Detective. You do have a brain in there.” Yomiel held the gun easily at his side, and Jowd suddenly wondered where he'd gotten it. “Anyway,” he continued drolly, “Don't give me that nonsense about how 'I'm just a programmer' and 'it's not safe'.” His brilliant blue eyes blazed from behind his sunglasses, “You know better.”

Jowd shivered a little in the dank warehouse. He did indeed. Jowed held out a hand for the gun, trying not to let his fear show to this man who had caused so much trouble in another lifetime. The man he himself had nearly murdered. “Lets... go talk to Cabanela.”

Yomiel delayed handing the gun over for just long enough to re-awaken Jowd's adrenaline, but the gun was soon in the Detective's hand, and the programmer's hands were in the pockets of his jacket. “Sure.” he said, “Why not.”

They walked towards Cabanela as he yanked the perp to his feet. “Well, boooys!” he crowed, “We did it, didn't we? Thanks to this cat here, we'll have the whole gunrunning ring in the baaaaaag” he gave the perp a nudge, “Won't we baby?” The man grunted. His hand was bleeding profusely – he'd have to be treated for that soon. “So, we've youuuu to thank, do we, Yomiel?” Cabanela grinned broadly, but Jowd knew his eyes were assessing in the shadows of his face. Cold. Calculating. He didn't know what Jowd knew about the man, but he had his own reasons to be wary of the programmer before them. Of Yomiel's motives. “Well, oooobviously, we have to file a report, and you'll proooobably get sanctioned or something...” Cabanela did a little tap dance-in-place, “But I haaaavve to say, darling, that was a really nice shot you did there.”

“Yes.” Jowd agreed, “Good shot.” It was... if the gun was what Yomiel had been aiming for.

“Thank you!” Yomiel said, inclining his head slightly, “I try!”

“Now wooould you wait by the cars, darling? Let them know we've got our _man_.”

“Of course... Inspector.” Yomiel said, giving him a mock bow before striding out, smooth as a snake.

They watched him leave in silence.

“What are we going to do about him?” Jowd murmured.

“Nothing, I guess. He's not a problem.” Cabanela said. He didn't sound convinced.

“Good shot he made.” Jowd said.

“Yep.” Cabanela started to lead the perp out, “Real good shot, if you get my drift, partner.”

Jowd did. Oh gods, Jowd did.


End file.
